


Countdown

by Yuzuki_Kira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Characters Death, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Karasuno as doctors and nurses, Light Angst, M/M, Seme Kuroo, Seme ushijima, Soldier Akaashi, Soldier Bokuto, Soldier Kuroo, Soldier/Doctor Ushijima, Threesome - M/M/M, Uke Tsukki, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuki_Kira/pseuds/Yuzuki_Kira
Summary: *ON HIATUS *A kuroTsukiUshi story.      Where Tsukki is a doctor who was part of the Karasuno medical volunteer team.They were send to Lornesse(fiction places) and somehow Tsukki catch the eyes of the soldiers there.Not only one but two hot looking soldier.Kuroo love Tsukki and so do Ushijima.Bokuto having problem convincing Akaashi's dad to accept their relationship. Ukai being protective of Takeda(they are married couple).Suga being a kind mom he is and a lot more happy memory.      Kei return with the Karasuno medical team when their volunteer time end with promise been make between Kei(Tsukki) and them to return safely to him.But this story isn't a fairy tale with happily ever after.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof read by a kind heart AO3 writer and readers " TheAngstSinner" 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay.I am really nervous about this,I try changing most of it but mostly I make it shorter.Please do enjoy reading.  
>  
> 
> Um,before my readers hate me,I want to say here that this story is heavily inspire by "Descendant Of The Sun".I know some of you might think its plagiarism.I'm really sorry but if you are okay with this story,please leaves some kudos and and comments on your opinion about this story.'Cause I really really want to do and finish this story.Thank you. TT....TT

The coffee shop was decorated with a vintage vibrant. The aroma of the coffee lingers in the air, giving a soothing and calming situation to all costumers from different age gape that comes in and out with a satisfied smiles with the service given. Classic songs played on the background which brought the costumers decide to rest and have a price of peace there, humming comfortably with the melody.

 

Since it's not a rush hour, there aren't a lot of people lounging in the cafe. The radiation of peace in the cafe were lazy and slow not until the volume of Bokuto's voice broke the oh-so-called peacefulness.

 

"A cat plushy.." Kuroo said as he pat the car plushy doll by his side which exactly looked like him with the smug smile and messy hair. 

 

They were sat near the door of the cafe beside the window,giving them a clear view of the outside world.People who passed by the shopped had thrown them weird looked especially the worker who worked at the cashier who wonder if he should called the cop or shone them away.But it's not like they had done anything wrong other than holding a plushy in their arm like its their child while they order their drink and desserts.

 

From the corner of his eyes, he could see some girls also looking at them weirdly. The two girls who walked passed the coffee shop glanced at them for a while before walking away as they giggled, whispering no doubt about two adults who have plushy by their side like a single guys they are.

 

"What are you guys doing here with plushy doll by your side?"Yaku asked as he put down their order.

 

"It's a long story,"Kuroo replied sullenly but then his eyes shone upon seeing his favorite red velvet cake been placed in front of him,serve with latte with cat design.

 

Yaku had came in for his shift when Kuroo and Bokuto had made their order and the previous staff from a while ago at the cashier area seemed to be relieved to see Yaku like he just had been saved from a tsunami and that's just pathetic.They didn't really look menacing aside from the crazy natural bed hair of Kuroo with his smug smile and Bokuto with his grey horn like hair streak with black and his loud voices that somehow he couldn't seem to be able to volume it down.

 

"Whatever,just don't cause another chaos here like you guys did last time,"He said before continuing his work.

 

""Your boyfriend looks pretty."Kuroo teased as Bokuto held the wing of the owl plushy doll which look surprisingly like the owl version of Akaashi.

 

I feel like I've met the boy of my dreams." Bokuto said sullenly with his natural loud voice which caught the attention of some costumers in the cafe. "You guys look great together.

 

Kuroo pouted at Bokuto's word.His usual smug like smile disappeared as he put down the fork he's using to eat his favorite red velvet cake and parted the cat plushy doll.

 

"This is my comrade,"He said proudly before he looked around and leaned closer to Bokuto."Why did you accept them."He hissed in embarrassment.

 

"How could I say no when he offered them, begging us not to come back?" Bokuto's lips pouted.

 

Kuroo sighed and leaned back."I wonder how a softie like you can be so good in battles,"Bokuto smiled at that compliment,"I don't get it,"

 

"That guy earlier will be fine,right?"Bokuto asked.

 

Talking about the incident that happened a while ago which caused them to have the plushy doll by their side.They had tried to catch a thief when they were at a fun fair.The thief was riding a scooter which was stolen as well as he tries to ran away but Bokuto and Kuroo had expertly caught the thief. The poor thief needed to be send to a hospital after injuring himself when he fell off the scooter and it even broke his ankle and probably some broken ribs. Kuroo made a great job patching him up before the ambulance arrived to heal the wound and the scooter was returned to the rightful owner who thanked them but were shoo'ed away for creating such chaos and there, each one of them got a plushy doll so that they won't return there.

 

"He knew how to fall on his side when he was falling of the scooter.He'll be fine,"Kuroo said while sweeping away the invisible dust from the plushy doll.

 

"I kind of feel sorry for him,"Bokuto said as he looked out of the window of the cafe.

 

"Look at you -,"Before Kuroo can continue his words,his phone on the table buzzed.

 

Kuroo reached out for his phone and arches his eyebrow at the caller ID name before glancing up to Bokuto.

 

"Is it from the troop?"

 

"It's a troop indeed,"Kuroo said and show him the caller ID name,"But not ours,"Bokuto smile falter.

 

Akaashi Keiji.

 

"Don't take the call,"He said.

 

Bokuto had some kind of special relationship with Akaashi Keiji. They were in a relationship but Akaashi's dad,who is the Lieutenant general Keiji didn't approved their relationship and threatened to remove Bokuto from the army if he dared to be in a relationship with his son. Bokuto tried avoiding Akaashi who had no idea what his dad had done and been trying to call him. Bokuto didn't really want to drag Akaashi together with him into his problem. He could have just explain the situation to Akaashi and maybe talk about it to try solving it up together or maybe even make up with each other about the problem. Kuroo had enough seeing Bokuto running away from Akaashi and decided that Bokuto needs to solve it today with Akaashi instead of making it worse which is not helping their relationship at all.

 

"I will take it,"Kuroo said with a serious monotone."I will answer it and have him come here.You better settle it like a real man!"

 

"Bro!!!I'll buy you dinner.Steak!"

 

"I make enough money to buy that myself,"Kuroo said as his hand dove to accept the call but Bokuto held his hand.

 

"How about a drink? Wine?"

 

"I don't drink wine,"

 

Bokuto was beyond desperate before he blurt out"I'll introduce my cousin to you.She flies,"

 

"In the air force?"

 

"A flight attendant.I have photos of her colleagues on my phone,"Kuroo pulled his hand back and pressed the end call button.

 

"You've been keeping that from me all this time?"Kuroo asked."Your phone.Hurry up,"

 

Bokuto smiled sheepishly and reached out for his phone.He checked the pocket on his pants and clothes but it wasn't there.Kuroo looked at him suspiciously.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Earlier . . . ,"Bokuto voices trailed off as he thought back to the incident when they caught the thief.

 

Their thought wondered back to when they had caught the thief. Kuroo asked one of them for pen before he writing something of the thief's hand while Bokuto checked for injury in his ankle which seem to be in odd angle and asked if he's okay. His back was facing the thief as he inspect the injury. He remembered feeling like someone had touched his coat and when he looked back at the thief, he had turned his face from him and kind of pretended to be moaning in pain. He hadn't suspected him at first but he thought that he saw his hand hiding something before the ambulance arrived; distracting him from the thief's movement. The flashback ended there as Kuroo licked his lips and looked at the other side before looking at Bokuto.

 

"Did you get your pocket pick?"He asked.

 

"I'm going to kill him,"Bokuto cursed.

 

"You felt sorry for him,"Kuroo mocked him.

 

Bokuto stood up."What hospital was it,"

 

Kuroo chuckled and stood up as well and paid the bill while Bokuto waited,impatiently in his car before Kuroo entered minutes later.

 

"Which hospital,"Bokuto asked again as he started the engine and started driving through the busy road.

 

"He should be in the emergency room," Kuroo said as Bokuto continued driving.

 

"Which hospital,"Bokuto asked again for the third time.His hands gripping the stirring wheel while his eyes stayed focus on road ahead.

 

Kuroo chuckled,"Karasuno hospital,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if it's horrible.English isn't really my mother language.I'm really sorry if there's any mistakes too. 
> 
> Oh,btw,I found this when I'm searching for what kind of cake Bokuto and Kuroo will order at the cafe.
> 
> Kuroo : Red Velvet  
> Why : It's kind of romantic.
> 
> Bokuto : Chocolate Oreo cake  
> Why : The type of friend everybody loves!(maybe not to some certain person like Tsukki[probably])
> 
> Other characters choice :  
> Akaashi : Mocha chocolate icebox cake  
> Why : . . . it suit him . . . he's quite,unpredictable,calm . . . (what am I even saying here)
> 
> Ushijima : Coffee Roulade with Chantilly Creme  
> Why : He's professional and strong . . . (please don't hate me)
> 
> Tsukishima : Obviously stawberry shortcake.  
> Why : He's a salty person but despite that he can be cunning and cute when embarrass by Kuroo obviously 
> 
> Hinata : Lemon Meringue Angel Food Cake  
> Why : He's basically a ray of sunshine to everyone
> 
> Sugawara :Raspberry Earl Grey Cake  
> Why : He's a perfect mom role and a modest person too
> 
> Daichi :CHOCOLATE CAKE WITH FLUFFY MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP BUTTERCREAM  
> Why : He's a great captain just like a dad,strict and responsible of his team mate. 
> 
> I might make a long list of it.Maybe I should do it in another story.Anyone agree if I should do it? O.o


End file.
